


Laundry

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, au-not youtubers, unnamed character is Arin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10263977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Dan goes down to the laundry room to throw some stuff in the wash.





	

Dan trudges down the three flights of stairs it takes to get to the laundry room, and sighs. Maybe the landlord would let him get a set of those mini washers and dryers meant for apartments. Dan adjusts his basket of laundry further up on his hip, and walks into the laundry room. There's already another guy tossing handfulls of clothing into one of the washers, so Dan sets his basket down by the next washer over. He opens the lid, and starts separating the towels from the clothes and tossing them inside. He notices the other man giving him an odd look. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Dan jokes.

"Dude, did you murder someone?"

Dan laughs in surprise. "What? Why would you think that?"

He nods down at the floor.

Dan looks down at the towel on the floor that must have fallen out of his basket. The one that's understandably suspiciously covered in blood. "Oh, god no. I got a nose bleed last night, and it was the closest thing for me to grab."

He shrugs. "I mean hey, it's cool if you did murder someone. I don't judge. So who was it?"

Dan gapes. "What? I didn't kill anyone!"

The man shuts the lid and starts inserting the necessary amount of quarters into his machine. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me. I'll cover for you if you ever need an alibi, I'm pretty good at making shit up on the fly."

Dan throws his hands up. "I didn't kill anyone, I had a nosebleed!"

He presses start on the machine, then winks at Dan over his shoulder as he walks out of the room. "Your secret's safe with me!"

Dan stares at the doorway after the man disappears out of sight. What the fuck just happened?


End file.
